


For Auld Lang Syne

by NeverAndAlways



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And other holiday things, Champagne, First Kiss, Gen, Holidays, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot, Steve being awkward, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverAndAlways/pseuds/NeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there's champagne, a party, and unexpected things.</p><p>(sidenote: this is meant to take place in the same 'verse as my fic 'If We Were a Storm', but seperate from the actual plot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Just wanted to write something fluffy and holiday-related. caramel0v, I hope you like it, and I promise I'll have the next chapter of the actual fic up soon!

"Ten minutes, people!"

Steve glances up from his sketchbook. This is usually where he ends up at parties...in a corner by himself, just drawing and being invisible. That's okay, though. He scans the room; Tony's over by the TV, telling a story with lots of gesturing. Looks like he's had a few. Probably been at the champagne already. There's Barton and Agent Coulson, side-by-side as always, Clint holding his belly with one hand and a glass of sparkling cider with the other. Dr. Banner is there, keeping to the sidelines, and Agent Hill and even Fury, surveying the place with one steely eye. But that's still two people short. Steve scans the crowd again. Ah, there they are - in among the Agents and other Tower staff are Thor and Natasha, looking very conspiratorial. Thor's in a suit, Natasha in a lovely A-line dress, and Steve tries not to feel resentful at that. Thor can talk to whomever he wants, Steve. But what are they talking about? Natasha conceals a sentence behind one hand; Thor's face lights up with that lovely rumbling laugh of his and this time it's fondness that Steve feels. It bubbles up warmly in his chest, and he turns back to his sketchbook so no one will see him staring. Party noises fold back in around him. Time passes.

"I thought I'd find you here." says a voice beside him. He snaps his sketchbook closed - an instinct from his military days. But it's just Natasha. She smiles down at him with a curve of red lipstick. "It's getting close to midnight. Why don't you come join the rest of us?"

Steve shrugs. Years don't mean much to him now, he's already skipped 70 of them. "I'm okay."

Natasha clucks in mock disapproval. "Don't be a stick-in-the-mud, Captain. C'mon. Up." she tilts his chair forward just enough that he's forced to stand. He sputters, but arguing with her is a lesson in futility, so in the end he tucks his sketchbook and pen into his pocket and lets her lead him into the crowd. 

"Three minutes!" Tony's voice rises above the noise. "Anyone who wants champagne, come and get it!"

Steve makes his way to the counter with everyone else. Champagne flutes stand in neat rows, each half-full, along with the obligatory hats and noisemakers. He takes a glass. And as he turns away he comes face-to-face - or face-to-chest - with a very large, solid someone.

"Steven!" booms a voice. He looks up; it's Thor. The Asgardian smiles broadly down at him.

Just like that, Steve's face is burning. "Hi." he tries to sound casual, and probably fails.

"I am glad you joined the festivities." Thor continues as they wade through the crowd. "I was afraid you would not attend."

"Yeah, well...Natasha implied that I'd be short a limb or two if I didn't show up."

Thor laughs. Fondness bubbles up in Steve's chest again at the sound. "Your Midgardian holidays are truly wonderful. Seldom do I see such joy shared among your people."

Steve leans on a wall near the TV. Thor has a point; there's not much that can bring people together like this.

"Two minutes!"

Everyone's starting to gather. On the TV screen, the New Years' ball sparkles as it drops toward the base, counting down the seconds. Steve turns to Thor.

"What are the New Years' celebrations like in Asgard?"

"Similar to this, but...larger. One of our years is nearly one hundred of yours, and around the time of the new year, the sun has not risen for months. So we welcome it with a grand feast, and music and light to bring back the sun. Mead, roasted bilgesnipe and wild boar, and caroling through the night...even for an Asgardian, it is quite the experience."

Steve smiles. In his time, New Years' usually wasn't much more than himself and Bucky and maybe a handful of others, gathered around a radio with a bottle of something cheap and strong. Drunk as hell, and rowdy more often than not. And happy.

Someone shouts: the countdown's starting. Twenty seconds; nineteen; eighteen...Natasha's voice rings out across the room with the opening bars of 'Auld Lang Syne'. One by one, other voices - some of them even on-key - join in until it fills the room. And just as the last notes wobble into silence, the ball drops and the counter turns to zero. A collective shout goes up, noisemakers trumpet, people are clapping. All around, couples come together for a New Year's kiss. Coulson and Barton, Tony and Pepper, Bruce and Natasha. Everyone else raises their champagne in quiet salute.

Steve goes to do the same, but...there's something going on with his other hand. Someone's holding it. He looks over to see - holy hell. It's Thor. Thor looks down, smiling warmly, and leans toward him and Steve just might have a heart attack and then-

Thor kisses him. A full-blown, sweep-you-off-your-feet, what-the-hell-just-happened kiss. It takes him a few shocked moments to even realize what's going on, but when he does he gives it right back because hell, he's been wanting this for months, longer even, and Thor tastes like champagne and sunshine and he doesn't even notice that the room's gone quiet.

Not until they break apart and he catches his breath. The whole team is watching them. Tony in particular looks like all his birthdays came at once. A wide, cheesy grin spreads across his face and damn him, he starts clapping. And the whole team joins in. Steve's face burns. He's never wanted to disappear more than he does right now. He looks up into blue eyes and the warmest smile he's ever seen, and feels absolutely fucking giddy.

Happy New Year, indeed.

oOo

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story, please leave a comment - I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
